A New Life
by animation art2000-2013
Summary: Lucy looses her memory an ends up in Shugo Chara. Amus mom finds her all scraped up. What happened before she switched dimensions. Sorry if summary sucked.


_**0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w 0**_

"**I wish I was somewhere where I was needed and could protect not be protected"**

_**0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w 0**_

****groan** "Where am I"** I looked around. It looked like a park. I went to stand up but only to fall outta a tree.

I groaned again **"And how did I get up there" **

"**Gah! Are you ok!"**I rolled over to my back an looked up at the women standing over me. She looked about 32. She had light brown eyes (almost gold), short sandy brown hair put up in a bun, and she was thin. I looked at the sky. It was about evening. The sunset had pretty pinks, purples, oranges, and yellows all mixed together. I sat up a looked at her again.

"**Yea, I'm fine"… "Where are we?"** I asked

*shreak* **"Obviously your not!" **She looked panicked

"**Im fine see" **I stood an almost fell if it weren't for her steadying me

"**We need to get you home", **she wrapped her arm around my waist and grabbed the bag that was apparently next to me **"Where do you live"**

I stayed silent _"Where am I from"_

I looked at her and found her gazing at something. I followed her line of sight to the tree I fell from. The tree wasn't that tall an looked pretty strong. The branch I awoke on wasn't that far from the ground.

She looked back at me.** "Do you remember?"**

I shook my head

She sighed **"Would you like to stay at my place until we figure out where you live"**

I nod **"If you don't mind, thatd be nice."**

"**Alright come on" **We started walking. After a few minutes she broke the silence

"**I never caught your name, do you remember"**

"_*Lucy*"_

"_Is Lucy my name?"_ **"I think… Lucy, What about you?"** I asked

"**Midori, Nice to meet you Lucy" **she smiled brightly

"**Nice to meet you Midori-san and thank you for taking me in for now" **I looked sheepish **"Sorry for the trouble"**

"**No problem" **By then we had arrived at her house and were walking up the drive way to the front door.

"**MOM!" **I heard 2 people scream an run up to us. One was a man a little taller than Midori, maybe her husband. The other was a little girl looked about 4 she had sandy brown hair put up in twin pig tails an light brown eyes._ "Kawaii!" I resisted the urge to pick her up an squeeze her to death. _

"**Hey… Mom?"** I looked behind the two and there stood a girl about 11-12. She had shoulder length pink hair, light brown eyes, and a school uniform on. Strangely she had 3 small figures floating around her. I brushed it off. **"Who's that"** she looked me up and down

"**O haha this is Lucy. She's going to stay with us for a while", "Lucy this is Ami, Amu, and Tsumugu" **Midori said while motioning around and a smile

"**Nice to meet you all. Sorry to intrude"** I said

"**No worries. Now we got to find somewhere for you to sleep"…**

_**~Amus POV. ~**_

"**MOM!" **I heard Ami an Dad scream

"_Gosh they overdo it"_ I started to turn around** "Hey… Mom?" **I turned around to see my Mother with her arm around a girl about 17. **"Who's that" **I examined her. She had golden blonde hair put up in a side ponytail, brown eyes, and a nice figure with a huge bust. She wore a tight green tank top and black skinny jeans with a pair of black converses. She was covered in dirt, with holes in her clothes.

"**O haha this is Lucy. She's going to stay with us for a while"**,** "Lucy this is Ami, Amu, and Tsumugu"** Mom replied while motioning around to us with a smile

"**Nice to meet you all. Sorry to intrude" **She said sheepishly.

"**No worries. Now we got to find somewhere for you to sleep"…**

"**She could stay in my room" **

"_Why did I just say that"_ I thought

"**Really?!"** Mom, Dad, an Ami yelled obviously surprised

"**Yea, **(*sigh*) **Why not" **I looked at Lucy she looked surprised as well but didn't say anything **"Come on, ill show you to my room"**

_**~Lucys POV~**_

Amu walked up to me an grabbed my hand. I was surprised to say the least. We walked up a set of stairs an across the hallway to a door. When we walked in, Amu laid down on her bed an closed her eyes. The walls where pink along with the bed sheets, there was a desk, an dresser, an next to the bed was a balcony.

I sat on the bed with Amu. A few seconds later Midori san came in an put some pajamas on the bed and a gold studded black cross body bag on the bed saying she found it next to me an assumed it to be mine. I crawled over to it an opened the zipper. I looked inside. There was a black chocker necklace with black roses and a cherry blossom as a center piece. The bag also held 4 eggs, each which had their own design. The first one had a black background with silver outlined black cat paw prints. The second one was black with a decorative white tattoo like pattern. The third egg had a dark blue background with small stars decorating it. The fourth one was black with a red X on it (A/N: Don't confuse it with an X-egg, remember X-eggs are all black with a white X).I touched th first egg and it was surprisingly warm

"_What are these" _I thought. ** "Hey, Amu do you know what these are" **I asked. She sat up an looked in the bag. Her eyes widened. I saw three chibis fly over to Amus side.

"**Hey Amu who are they" **I pointed to the chibis

"**You can see them?!"**

"**Yea, w…" **I was cut off by the balcony door sliding open. In came a man about my age (17) with another chibi. He was slim with blue hair and eyes, with…

"_Cat ears!?" _

My attention was brought to a cracking sound from the bag in front of me. I looked down at the bag to see the paw print egg had cracked an was starting to float up in the air. There was a bright light, a pop, an out came a chibi like the ones next to Amu. She looked exactly like me but with silver eyes, black cat ears, a black tail, an black paws. She wore a collared sleeveless black dress with a star shaped gap on the chest area and two waist belts. She also had on two sleeves that attached to her upper arm, along with 4 belts on each of her legs.

"**Conichiwa, my names Miyu. Im your Guardian Chara" **The chibi named Miyu said to me cutely munching on a strawberry taiyaki.

"**Hey Amu, Who is that and…" **I pointed to the man and then the chibis apparently called "Guardian Charas" **"Explanation?!"**

_**~Time Skip~ **_(After explanation)

"**Ok so let me get this straight. Miyu, Yoru, Mikki, Ran, Suu, and the other eggs are all Guardian Charas, which are a part of a wish that we made to be different." **She nods **"An he," **I pointed to the boy now sitting on the bed cross legged across from me **"Is **"**Ikuto?**"** an is here becauuuuse…"**

"**I'm here because I want to be" **

"…" I had on an expression that said "no duh!"

"**You should probably go take a shower" **Amu stated. I looked down at my clothes to see them covered in dirt and holes. I jumped off the bed.

"**Gomensai!" **I ran out the room with the pjs Midori san put on the bed. I went across the hall to the bathroom and stripped.

After the shower I looked at myself in the mirror. I had cuts and bruises everywhere along with a few burns on my stomach. Some of the cuts were still lightly bleeding

I started looking for some gauze and gauze sponges. I found them under the sink along with other medical stuff. I started dressing my wounds. When I was done I looked like a mummy. I wore a loose gold shirt with dark blue comfy shorts over the bandages. I walked to Amus room. When I got there I looked to see her and Ikuto playing cards.

"**Hey," **Amu and Ikuto looked up and took on shocked faces. Amu stood an dropped her cards **"What happened!"**

I shrugged **"donno"**

"**What do you mean you don't know?!" **

"**I mean, I don't know. It must have happened before Midori san found me because I cant remember anything from before." **I frowned

"**..." **

After a few minutes of silence Ikuto got up, said Good bye along with Yoru.

"**Lets go to bed" **She patted the space next to her, she fell asleep the instant her head touched the pillow. I turned out the lights an laid down beside her.

I soon fell into darkness

_**0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w 0**_

**She's sad for an unknown reason…**

_**0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w0w 0**_

_**I had this story In mind and needed it on paper. I hope whoever has read this story likes it. Ill post what Miyu looks like on my profile along with descriptions of all the eggs. I may end up updating the same chapters a couple times until I'm satisfied with them. Again I hope you liked it **_

_**I Don't Own FT or SC**_

_**Bye Bye**_


End file.
